Earth, Wind, and Wait for It
by splashes-of-silver
Summary: But now, her breath hitches in her chest, because they are covering him in a black bag.   Alternate ending for "Earth, Wind, and.. Wait for It". Warning: Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't any of Psych

Alternate Ending to "Earth, Wind and...Wait for it"

"Shawn!" She screams herself hoarse, but her partner is there, holding her back, and there, _there_, is the place where he vanished, just before the building exploded. Then, just then, the world slowed down, and they saw everything in sickening slow-motion. But now, now everything is moving too fast, and she wants it to slow down. She screams, and agonizing noise ripping from her throat.

His car. Right there. There is no question of where he is. Any bit of hope she had is gone.

"Shawn!" She yells, pulling free of the people surrounding herm runs to the building, but then there is smoke, and lots of it. The world becomes a hazy gray blur. She is choking on the air, and abandons the attempt to get inside. Still though, _still_, there is no way she can just stand there not doing anything. Somehow, though, her body isn't listening. She sinks to the ground, sobbing and choking. It is hard for her to breathe as she looks around for Shawn. Finally, _finally_, she glimpses a gurney. She struggles to get up, and as she half-rises, half-stumbles, a steadying hand is at her elbow. She doesn't stop to thank whoever it is, merely staggers over to the stretcher that has released a bubble of hope (and fear) in her chest. She thinks she spots a feebly moving chest and weak movements before her vision is blocked by her partner.

"We need to get you out of here," he says urgently, not understanding. After all, doesn't he see, has he not _noticed_ that Shawn is there, broken and wheezing, but _there_?

Half-formed protests fall from her numb lips, but he doesn't seem to hear.

He steers her away, to a paramedic. She dimly hears her partner asking for assistance, to help her _please_, and vaguely notices Gus, sitting on a gurney, breathing in oxygen, but nothing registers as her gaze wanders back to the body. _Shawn's_ _body_. But now, her breath hitches in her chest, because they are covering him in a black bag. Shawn. Her brain has not yet caught up to what she is seeing, but her body is quicker. She sinks to the ground for a second time, hearing yells of alarm around her, but even as she falls and the edges of the world gray to black, she only has room for one thought.

Shawn is dead.

**A/N What do you think? I have more of this story written out, but it is just Juliet's POV at different times after his death. Plus, the writing is worse, so if I do decide to post it, it may be a little while (so I can edit it).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: EEP! This is part of the first story I ever posted here :) I hadn't thought I wanted to post the rest, but I was thinking- eh, what the heck. So here is the rest of that story. It is sad. Enjoy :D**

**Side Note: All the breaks are the PASSING OF TIME. Yes. Indeed.**

* * *

She wakes up in a white room, curious,

What happened?

She enjoys a few moments of blissful innocence before it crashes down on her. Tears pour, unbidden, down her cheeks.

She wants to sob and cry, rage and storm, but _above_ _all_, she wants to know what happened. Because, after all, maybe, just maybe, she is wrong.

Restless, she looks around the room. Then, she notices two sets of eyes, two people. It is their expressions that make it final, and something breaks inside her. After all, why else would her partner look so bleak- almost sad? His hardened expression tells her all she needs to know, but then she spots Gus' face. His face is more terrible than the first, and seeing his terror and despair nearly sends her over the edge once again.

* * *

Blinking and semi-aware, she sits up. She rolls over and, seeing the time, groans and turns over onto her stomach. Memories flood her mind.

Memories of his funeral.

The memory of his dad. Hardened. Sad.

The memory of his best friend. Broken. Despairing.

The memory of her partner. Bleak. Silent.

The memory of the chief. Bitter. Unhappy.

And then it hits her once again.

He is gone.

She bites her pillow as tears pour down her face.

* * *

She nearly walks into him as she turns a corner.

"Gus! I-" She cuts short, seeing his empty, sorrowful eyes. She works past the lump in her throat.

His best friend has been continuing cases, but only a few. It isn't fun anymore, but it would feel wrong not to.

She understands.

* * *

It is years later. She doesn't know what made her do it, but now she is organizing her desk. She throws away old tissues, random reminders, and searches for more trash. It is then that she finds it. A letter, dated a few weeks before his death.

_Jules-_

_I don't really know where to begin. I've been thinking about some things lately..._

The letter goes on, and she occasionally chuckles at the jokes he has slipped in, but still, a cold feeling is piercing her. He tells her he loves her, in this note, and suddenly, she can't breathe. His death hits her as hard as it did the first few weeks, and it is hard to move.

She thinks of all his flirting, how underneath it, she had always wondered whether there were any true feelings. Her breath hitches in her chest and she cries, sobs, because all that could have been is weighing down on her. The thought that she loved him, and the fact that no relationship between them is possible now, now that he is gone, is killing her.

So she cries and doesn't stop for a long time.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" A blur of golden curls and then her daughter is in her lap.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Mommy, who is this?" Then she realizes her young daughter is holding the letter he wrote her and a picture of them together and her chest tightens.

"He was a friend of Mommy's, sweetie, a long time ago," she replies struggling to keep her voice even.

She is aware that her husband is in the room, so, sending her daughter off to play, she walks over to him. He kisses her, and she melts into his embrace.

"You still miss him don't you," he says in his low, warm voice.

"Yeah, I do." And she knows he understands.

Later that night, as she listens to her husband's steady breathing, she drifts off.

"_Goodbye Shawn."_


End file.
